


drunken night, confessions on the way home

by lilacvenus



Series: I saw what a cutie you were the first time I met you [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Caring Richie Tozier, Dorks in Love, Drunk Eddie Kaspbrak, Drunk Stan, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Party, Reddie, Stenbrough, Teenage Losers Club (IT), benverly - Freeform, drunk bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Just another regular sappy story about our lover boys.Richie taking care of a drunk Eddie, some background Stenbrough





	drunken night, confessions on the way home

They were going to a party. It had all been Beverly and Richie's idea, they had been the ones in charge of convincing the whole group about going to the party of a boy from their school, those parties were known to be legendary and they were bored at Bill's house when they came up with the brilliant idea of going.

Eddie and Stan were reluctant to accompany them, arguing that it was not their type of environment and Eddie making it clear that if his mother found out somehow, she would kill him.

Richie ended up convincing Eddie, since he could not say no when the taller boy looked at him in _that_ way. The brunet always ends up going to every place Richie suggests, even if he doesn't want to, because the other boy always ends up dragging him. "You're weak." Stan whispered to Eddie, while everyone were leaving to the party, he only got a slight blush on Eddie's face and a weak hit on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Stan."

Bill ended up convincing Stan, while Eddie stuck out the tongue to him and Stan rolled his eyes.

"But we will be there a short time, I need to get home in time to take my meds and for my mother to not worry. Richie, promise me that you will not do anything stupid." Everyone nodded to the words of the smallest guy in the group, not giving it much importance, since everyone was excited about it.

It had been two hours since they had arrived. It was chaos. It was not Richie and Beverly's first party, so they were already used to this kind of environment, but for the other losers it was totally new.

Mike was busy on the dance floor, he seemed to have a natural talent to be charming with other people, everyone finds him nice. He kept moving to the rhythm of the music, being the center of attention.

Ben was talking to a group of people at the kitchen, while playing _Beer pong_ and destroying all his opponents, he found out he was very good on that. He made a lot of jokes that made the other people laugh, it was very pleasant, while Beverly smiled about it and head to the small garden to smoke with the attentive look of Ben on her, who just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Stan and Bill were at the beginning of the stairs to the second floor, very close and laughing at any idiocy they could think about. Bill playing with the other boy's hands, both clearly a little drunk.

Richie was with Eddie, when the little boy arrived at the party he had taken several glasses of _who-knows-which-substance_ and now he was laughing at anything he saw. Richie was following him, making sure he wasn't going to hurt himself. Surprisingly he had not consumed a single drop of alcohol. The boy was about to do it, when he realized Eddie's state, so he preferred to take care of him and for that he was aware that he had to be in his five senses. When Eddie arrived to the living room where everyone was dancing, he chuckled and started jumping and moving his head from side to side. "Come on, Richie. Dance with me, it's fun." He babbled while laughing. The boy of glasses just smiled and found hilarious the way his friend was dancing, well, attempting to. "Dance with meeee, just one song. Pleaseee."

After a while had passed, the atmosphere at the party had increased since most of the people were now quite drunk. There was a thunderous noise, because of the music and the people happily singing along or just making conversation.

Bill and Stan ended up having a session of clumsy kisses in one of the bathrooms in the house. Bill had his hands placed on Stan's cheeks and after a while they parted away, looking each other in the eye and beginning to laugh, smiling at the end.

Beverly and Ben were dancing to a NKOTB song. Both were talking with a couple of girls who had stopped to compliment Beverly on her dress and offer her a cigar. The song known for the two began to rumble in the house and Beverly dragged Ben to the improvised dance floor to dance with her. At first he refused, but the boy couldn't be happier that Beverly had forced him, they ended up dancing four more songs then silently decided that it was time to find the other losers to leave the party. It was easy to find Mike, and after a while they found Bill and Stan coming down from the first floor of the house with a silly smile and straightening their hair, Beverly raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where Eddie and Richie are? We've been looking for them and they do not seem to appear anywhere,"

"Here we are." They heard a voice behind them mixed with the bustle, and Richie appeared dragging a very drunken Eddie, surrounding him with his arm and thus preventing him from swinging all the way. "I guess we split up here, don't worry, I'll take care of him. I will take him to his house." He told the other losers while Eddie whispered incoherent things.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Bill asked as he helped Stan to open a chip bag. "I got this." He assured them as he took Eddie's jacket and tried to put it on to the boy in his arms.

Everyone nodded and after saying goodbye and telling him to be careful, everyone took their respective path.

Richie came to the conclusion that it was not a good idea to take Eddie to his home in that state because his mother could have a heart attack if she saw him like that, and also would forbid him to see them. He decided that he would take him to his home, Mrs. Kaspbrak had already adapted to the fact that the boys do sleepovers very frequently, and she let her son go to them, so he was only going to call her once they arrive. After the impossible mission that had been to take a sticky Eddie who just wanted to hug Richie constantly and let out small silly laughs with constant babbling, they were at one street to arrive to his house. "Done." The curly boy smiled with satisfaction and tried to look for the keys in his jacket.

"Richie, I need to tell you a secret." Eddie was looking for his friend's gaze but Richie was very busy looking for the keys. He can swear he placed them there. "Richie, look at me. Please." The boy babbled and lengthened the pronunciation of his friend's name.

" _Bingo_." He had the keys in his hand, and started to grab Eddie by the waist and drag him to the entrance. "Come on Eds, we're almost there."

"Richie, _I like you_ ," Eddie snapped. "I like you!"

The cheeks of the tallest boy were slightly flushed. Knowing that Eddie was not aware of what he was saying, and that tomorrow he would not remember anything. "God, you're so drunk, I'm glad i didn't take you to your home."

"I'm in love with you." Eddie smiled as he rested the head on his friend's chest.

"Me too, you have no idea how much I love you." He stroked the other boy's hair.

The little road they still had to travel was all about an Eddie confessing his undying love for Richie and asking his friend to kiss him.

"Kiss me, Rich." He made an emphasis at the end of his friend's name, making the other boy smile softly. _Hell_ , of course Richie was dying to kiss him, but he didn't want their first kiss to be with a drunken Eddie who would not remember it the next day.

"Eds, as much as I want to do that, clearly you are very drunk to know what you are asking for." Richie tried to explain to his friend. "But if tomorrow you still want me to kiss you, I will do it all the times you ask." He placed a small kiss on the other boy's forehead and kept dragging him to the entrance.

Richie implored for Eddie to remember everything the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so any correction is welcome:)
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Tumblr: [gazeboslover](http://gazeboslover.tumblr.com)


End file.
